


Another Life

by trashbender



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:29:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7266331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashbender/pseuds/trashbender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Celestial Magic is rare these days. Opening a portal to another world is considered something incredible. Only a few decades back they were hunted down and kept as trophy-wives and jewellery. Lucy is no exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one; the introduction.**

The redhead was nothing like Lucy had ever seen before. Not in her entire life had she thought a woman could take out four men in one blow. The armoured redhead with her sword was even better than Kelly, which Lucy had thought of as The Beast Man since she first met Tanner. She was utterly stunned beyond words when the redhead knocked out Kelly with just a few blows, not even catching a breath before he hit the ground.

The blonde mage had never seen anything like the other girl before. No one had ever beaten Kelly, which got the girl to wonder what would happen now. Would Tanner give her away for real? Would she actually be given away as the grand prize to someone they knew nothing about?

Tanner wasn't a nice man, she knew that. However, she also knew she was special, she was against all odds precious to him in some way. Not that she would fool herself; Tanner didn't really care for her, but her magical powers. He called her "his own one of a kind", and since the day he found out, he had taken her under his wings. That would be with force, not that she had any other place to go.

"I believe there was a price," the armored redhead said with a loud, determined voice. It was a voice that was used to give orders, a type of voice that no one ignored. The redhead was quite frankly scary.

Lucy looked to Tanner, the man seemed somewhat angry and clueless as what to do next. This little game had only been a way to make money; he hadn't actually thought someone could beat Kelly. No one had thought it was possible, and therefore not even Tanner seemed to know what to do now.

"I believe it was, indeed," Tanner said as he looked over to his blonde companion. The girl was emotionless as always. He didn't want to give the girl away, she was popular among the men and she got in lots of money, but the man knew the redhead. She would make hell for him if he went back on his word. "As a man that keeps his word, you have against all odds deserved the grand prize."

He waved Lucy forward, whom walked before the woman with an empty face. Any other girl would feel some sort of betrayal or hurt, but Lucy had somewhat expected this. Tanner only looked out for himself — if he thought it would be less problematic giving her away, he would without any second thoughts.

"As I promised, the ultimate grand prize, my own lucky charm, Lucy." Tanner looked once again bored, like he had seemed three hours ago when they had walked into town. "Now take her away."

The redhead nodded to the blonde before turning and walking away, as if expecting the girl to follow. Which she did. She stepped over Kelly, who apologized before the girl quickly followed her new master. Her only thoughts were how this turn of event would turn out, and wether she would get in or out safely.


	2. Titania

The red-haired woman stopped eventually when they reached the train station. They said nothing to each other as they walked, only a comfortable silence was found between them. Then as they stopped, Lucy spotted a small man that the redhead seemed to zoom in on. Since the redhead didn't seem to make any move, Lucy decided to speak up.

"Where are we going?"

"Back to our guild," came the answer without hesitation. She didn't even turn to look at her.

Lucy thought about that as they waited. Hadn't Kelly said something about their group being a former guild, too? Questions ran through her head, memories. She wondered just exactly what this woman wanted with her.

"Master," the woman said next, her voice filled with respect. The blonde turned her gaze to see a small man in front of them. His arms were crossed and he looked at her inspectingly.

"You did a fine job, Erza, bringing her. Now, child, care to tell me your name?" The mans face suddenly cracked up in a big, goofy grin, even his eyes seemed to smile.

"My name is Lucy." She took a deep breath as she frowned at them. "What exactly do you want with me?"

"Want with you?" the man echoed, smiling softly at her. "There is hardly anything we want with you, Lucy, anything but help you. You are a mage, am I correct?"

Lucy nodded. "I am a Celestial mage."

The man nodded. "That's a rare magic nowadays."

"Apparently we are of high interest to others." Both nodded in response, looking thoughtful.

"Would you care to tell why you were… being a prize?" the redhead asked.

Lucy shrugged. "Tanner said he could help me."

The man smiled softly. "Now I will say the same, Lucy," he said, "we have a place where you can come to, where other mages are as well. We can all help you."

Lucy only blinked. Then she looked at the redhead, her supposed-to-be new master.

"Will you join our guild, Lucy?" The redheads smile was warm and gentle, leaving the blonde dumfound and gaping at them. After running away from home, the girl had experienced many things, leaving her with mistrust. Surly it had to be something they wanted to use her for.

Yet Lucy had long ago understood how to survive in this cruel world; she should do what her master wanted her to do. She wasn't sure why they wanted her, but she picked up that they wanted her to come with them. "Sure."

Pity and sorrow flashed through Erza's eyes as she quickly nodded and headed for the train. Lucy followed without a word, keeping her gaze at the ground. The tiny man didn't follow them, but that hardly mattered. The armored woman, whoever she was, had been the one to beat Kelly. That meant that she was Lucy's new master, not the old man that seemed to have ordered her so called _rescuer._

Once inside the train, sitting in the cabin, the redhead turned to the blonde, looking shocked and sorry at the same time. "I forgot to tell you who I was, didn't I?"

It was more of an rhetorical question, but Lucy answered, "You did."

She shook her head and sighed. "I am Erza Scarlet, also known as Fairy Tail's Titania."

Lucy's eyes widened. Even she had heard of the great Titania, who hadn't? Sure she didn't know much about neither Titania nor Fairy Tail, nothing but both having a large reputation and the Guild containing some of the strongest mages in all of Fiorie.

It had been her childhood dream to be able to join a guild like Fairy Tail someday.

"Is that really so." The blonde covered her face with her bangs, hiding the smallest of smiles. She was actually with the great Titania, one of the strongest mages in all of Magnolia. Surly Tanner wouldn't be so stupid as to try and get her back? He could some ancient spells, yes, though nothing so great as to go up against Erza Scarlet, let alone Fairy Tail.

Maybe… just maybe… she finally could catch a break?


	3. The Demon

The guild was larger than Lucy would ever have guessed. It was enormous compared to where she had lived with Tanner. The noises could be heard even from the distance they were at; fighting. Growing up with Tanner and Kelly had made her recognize danger long before it actually took place. This place was full of fighting noises, yelling voices, yet she sensed no danger whatsoever — it made her even more cautious.

Lucy followed Erza, which seemed to head straight for the doors. Being with the scary Titania didn't keep Lucy from feeling slightly concerned about what awaited her behind those doors. She could fight, yes, but she was hardly a great fighter. Not to mention that this might even be a trap to test her magical potential.

Erza must have felt her hesitation as she suddenly turned to look over her shoulder, a soft smile lingering on her lips. "No need to worry, Lucy," she said. Her voice was strict like it usually was, though the edges was softer and warmer, soothing and comforting. "This is your home, if you want it to be. Don't be afraid."

Lucy nodded and they continued to walk toward the doors. Adrenaline washed through Lucy's body, but she remained calm. Lucy had long ago mastered to obey her masters orders, whatever they might be.

Erza opened the door with such force they made a loud banging noise as they met the wall. The noise seemed to be multiplied by a hundred from what they heard outside. The fighting wasn't just playing either; some people lay in a tangled heap of wrecked, wooden furniture.

"I'm back!" Erza's clear and powerful voice yelled through the entire building, making the guild go silent in a matter of seconds. The tension grew heavy as some people squeaked a welcome to the redhead, which said made her way toward the bar counter.

"Welcome back, Erza!" a white haired woman with clear blue eyes, smiled. She stood behind the bar counter, handing the redhead a glass of water. "How was the mission?"

Her voice was soft and pleasant to listen to, her smile calming and assuring. Lucy instantly knew who this girl was, though her innocent and beautiful appearance got her to feel even more dangerous. _The demon_ was well known among Tanner's group. To put it simply, all the strong mages was known among them.

"It went well, no complications of any sort." Erza took a sip of her glass, her expression indifferent. The noises had increased again, though the two seemed unaffected.

"Who is this, by the way?" the barmaid smiled at Lucy. "I'm Mirajane Staruss, it's nice to meet you!"

Lucy turned to Erza, not sure what to do. The redhead lifted an eyebrow before turning back to Mirajane. "This is Lucy, Mira, she is going to join the guild."

"Oh really!" Mira squealed, taking Lucy's hand and smiling brightly. “Welcome home, Lucy!”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.
> 
> A/N: This is an AU which I have been thinking about for too long. I have a few thoughts about where this is headed, but nothing solid, so who knows how it'll end?


End file.
